Paroles et jambes en l'air
by Nouchette
Summary: [OS] [Slash HPDM] [UA] Ce n'était qu'une parole en l'air. Mais pour Harry Potter, potier dans le centre de Londres, c'était bien plus que cela. C'était le début de bien des galères...


_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement:__ Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu le mot __**YAOI**__ ou les abréviations __**OS**__ et __**UA**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes homophobes, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la croix rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Dédicace:__ Si vous venez de fêter récemment votre anniversaire, si vous n'avez pas fait énormément d'infidélités à votre télévision cette semaine, si vous ne vous attendiez pas à recevoir cet OS-là (ouais, je t'avais parlé de celui d'Halloween, souviens-toi...), si vous en voulez encore deux autres et surtout si vous vous appelez __**Carmy**__ alors sachez que ce texte vous est dédié de la première majuscule au dernier point. Joyeux anniversaire m'dame!_

_Note de l'offreuse d'OS:__ Bonjour à tous!_

_Il est tout frais, il est tout b... Il est tout niais. Voici le troisième OS d'anniversaire de Carmy (qui en a exigé 5, je le rappelle). Ce texte en a connu des vertes et des pas mûres pour en arriver à... ça. Mwerf, c'est pas encore l'extase, mais je vous jure que c'est moins pire que la XXXX que j'avais écrit en premier lieu! _

_En bref, bonne lecture à tous!_

☼ _Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Paroles et jambes en l'air •**

* * *

-Si t'es jaloux, t'as qu'à baiser avec le premier gay qui passe! Tu nous lâcherais un peu avec tes hormones!

C'était dit.

Le ton était sec et caustique, les paroles irréfléchies mais blessantes. Si Ron pensait le moindre mot de ce qu'il venait de cracher au visage de son meilleur ami, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Le visage impassible, quoique légèrement gêné, il fit clairement comprendre à Harry que, pour une fois, il était sérieusement exténué.

Alors, après avoir été scotché par la réplique, Harry dévisagea son meilleur ami aux lèvres un peu trop rougies, embraya sur le visage de Hermione dont le rouge à lèvres s'était étalé et fit face à l'affligeante vérité... Il était un horrible boulet!

Depuis toujours, lorsqu'il regardait les couples dans les couloirs de son minable lycée de banlieue, il avait pris l'habitude de se moquer des amis qui tenaient invariablement la chandelle. Seamus ne pouvait se pavaner avec Parvati sans que Dean vienne ajouter son grain de sel entre deux baisers langoureux - trop langoureux au goût de Harry qui supportait assez mal les bruits de sussions. Il en était de même avec bien d'autres lécheurs de bottes...

Aujourd'hui, Harry s'était retrouvé à son tour dans cette situation. Las d'avoir pour seule compagnie celle de son verre de martini et jaloux de voir Hermione et Ron ne lui prêter aucune attention alors qu'ils prenaient tous trois un verre dans un pub branché de Londres, il avait tenté d'attirer leur attention.

Cela avait fini par un haussement de voix lui étant peu commun, une remise en place en règle de la part de Ron et une prise de conscience monstrueusement fondée. En clair, Harry était devenu le boulet de service indésirable.

Ce jour-là, lorsque les mots heurtèrent son ego avec autant de force que son poing sur le mur une fois qu'il se retrouva seul dans son atelier, Harry se décida de changer... et prit au sens propre les ordres de son meilleur ami.

Et Ron ne comprit que bien plus tard que le silence était d'or...

* * *

-Bordel!

Harry découvrit le bien que procuraient les jurons alors que dans un petit atelier de poterie et céramique au centre de Londres, un bloc de terre glaise se trouvait massacré entre ses doigts autant énervés, à l'image de lui-même. La manette du tour de poterie fut écrasée par une chaussure peu scrupuleuse et le vase prenant présentement forme ne ressemblait à rien qui puisse entrer dans les critères de l'esthétisme.

-Harry, soit vous vous calmez, soit vous prenez votre après-midi de congé, tonna sa collègue tandis qu'il réduisait à néant sa tentative d'œuvre d'art. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas gaspiller ainsi tout l'arrivage de terre!

-Calmez-vous, Hannah... Je vous rappelle qu'ici, c'est moi le patron!

-Que je me calme? Mais en une matinée, vous avez été incapable de faire un seul vase potable! Alors patron ou non, si vous continuez dans cette voie, votre entreprise court à la catastrophe! Allez vous aérer, pensez à autre chose, je m'occupe de faire tourner l'affaire aujourd'hui!

-Vous êtes un ange, Hannah!

-Et vous êtes un bourreau, Harry! Mais je tiens à ma place, alors...

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la fin de la phrase de son employée tandis qu'il courait en direction de la porte de sortie après avoir enfilé vite fait son long manteau d'hiver. La porte claqua dans son chambranle en un bruit sourd qui fit soupirer Hannah Habbot de lassitude.

Harry détala donc dans les rues de Londres, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans un quartier inconnu. Il errait sans vraiment avoir de destination. Il serait bien retourné dans son studio, mais celui-ci se trouvait au dessus de l'atelier et il avait tout sauf envie de croiser à nouveau le regard accusateur de Hannah aujourd'hui.

Ses pas le conduirent donc devant un petit bar à la façade verte qui lui semblait chaleureux. Un bar biologique, apprit-il en mettant un pied à l'intérieur et en voyant l'étalage de jus de fruits divers. Pour lui qui était un fervent défenseur de la malbouffe, il était tombé en plein cauchemar.

-Un café bien serré, s'il vous plait, demanda Harry.

-De quelle sorte? Nous avons de l'arabica, robusta, libérica, ...

-Arabica, ça me suffira, fit Harry très peu intéressé par ce qu'il aurait dans sa tasse.

La seule chose de bon que lui apporta cette escapade, c'était un enseignement important: le café bio coûte le triple du normal. C'est donc avec un goût amer dans la bouche qu'il acheva sa tasse à moitié froide.

-Salut Harry, s'exclama alors un type lui lançant une grande tape sur l'épaule.

-Oh, bonjour Blaise, répondit Harry en reconnaissant le nouveau venu.

Blaise Zabini était un grand type à la peau aussi foncée que l'arabica que Harry dégustait. Le visage rond, le sourire enjôleur, héritier d'un des plus grand marchants d'œuvre d'art de la capitale et muni d'un humour bon enfant, il était un des gay les plus prisés de toutes la jeunesse dorée londonienne.

Pour Harry qui vendait une grande partie de sa production au père de Blaise, ce n'était pas une exception d'être ainsi accosté par le jeune homme. Blaise lui courait après depuis un certain temps déjà et Harry s'était borné à refuser toutes ses approches. Mais aujourd'hui, les paroles de Ron résonnaient étrangement dans son esprit...

_Si t'es jaloux, t'as qu'à baiser avec le premier gay qui passe..._

-Je peux me joindre à vous, Harry? fit poliment Blaise.

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Voyez-vous, je parlais encore l'autre jour de ce jeune créateur de céramique très prometteur à mon père...

-Il faudra un jour que vous me le présentiez...

-Qui? Mon père? Mais, je pensais pourtant que vous aviez déjà eu plusieurs entretiens!

-Mais, non! Ce créateur si talentueux. Peut-être pourrait-il me donner quelques conseils, plaisanta Harry.

-Votre humour est absolument délicieux!

Blaise était en tous points l'homme idéal pour Harry. Ils avaient tous deux les mêmes centres d'intérêt et une mentalité assez similaire. Si Harry ne l'avait pas connu assez bien, Harry aurait pu croire que Blaise était son âme sœur. Mais voila, depuis le temps, le jeune potier avait découvert les habitudes de Blaise, et celles-ci comprenaient, malheureusement, un envahisseur peu apprécié de Harry...

-Blaise, intervint ledit envahisseur en s'approchant de leur table. Il est temps que tu rentres, ton père va être furieux si tu es en retard.

-Oui, très bien, Drago! répondit Blaise en avisant le nouveau venu.

Harry serra les dents. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il détestait sur Terre, il s'agissait bien de Drago Malefoy, fils du collaborateur du père de Blaise. Ce dernier et Malefoy avaient grandi ensemble et l'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Et c'était bien pour cela que Harry avait refusé jusqu'alors tout contact plus poussé avec Blaise...

-Harry, pourrais-je espérer que vous acceptiez une invitation à dîner ce soir? Drago et moi devons aller faire acte de présence à ce nouveau restaurant très design au coin de Trafalgar...

_Tu nous lâcherais un peu avec tes hormones..._

-Oh, hésita Harry. Et, bien... Ce serait avec plaisir, oui, répondit Harry en se forçant d'ignorer le sourire narcissique naissant sur les lèvres du blond prétentieux.

* * *

Discours phatique:

Se dit d'une conversation sans but autre que celui d'alimenter ladite conversation. En clair, parler pour ne rien dire...

Harry appris la signification de ce mot – mot que seuls les auteurs avides de se faire mousser employaient- alors qu'il mangeait en compagnie de Blaise et... et de l'autre. Le jeune homme brun s'était mis en tête de raconter toute sa vie de sa naissance à aujourd'hui en n'épargnant aucun détail.

Pour Harry qui pensait connaître un jeune homme intéressant et altruiste, ce fut la déception. Même Malefoy, négligemment assis sur son tabouret supertendance, semblait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Si Harry n'avait pas été pourvu d'un minimum de fierté, il aurait même tenté d'engager la conversation à celui-ci...

-Alors, tu vois, Harry... Mon père avait toujours su que je serais doué en aménagement ménager...

-Hum... Hum... acquiesça vaguement Harry.

-C'est comme tes créations. Elles sont d'un chic à remettre la poterie à la mode... T'es capable de grandes choses, tu sais...

-Hum, hum! toussota ironiquement Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non, ne sois pas si humble, Harry...

Et il en était ainsi depuis deux heures. Le jeune brun n'avait même pas daigné envoyer un regard à son meilleur ami, concentrant son attention uniquement sur un Harry plus que lassé. Celui-ci avait alors trouvé une merveilleuse occupation: compter le nombre de fois que le type qu'il haïssait -celui à la chevelure blonde qui ne méritait même pas qu'on prononce son nom- jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre en or.

Et Harry avait fini par en perdre le compte, c'était dire si l'ambiance était au beau fixe...

Heureusement, une petite éclaircie pointa le bout de son nez dans leur horizon nuageux. La nature étant ainsi faite, Blaise se retrouva un moment contraint de se rendre aux latrines, laissant, à son plus grand désespoir, ses deux amis seuls à leur table.

-Ne faites pas de bêtises, les prévint Blaise avant de filer en direction d'une porte de bois vernie.

-Ca ne risque pas, marmonna Harry.

-Grogner quelque chose entre ses dents est affreusement impoli! intervint alors Malefoy, à son plus grand étonnement. Si vous voulez dire quelque chose d'intéressant, veuillez au moins m'en faire part...

-C'est vrai qu'une discussion intéressante doit être rare quand on est le larbin de Blaise!

-Moi? Son larbin? Vous plaisantez? Je pensais être enfin débarrassé de ce pot de colle en vous le fourrant dans les pieds. Mais cet abruti s'est arrangé pour vous inviter au rendez-vous où je devais forcément venir!

-Ce nouveau restaurant est pourtant d'un banal affligeant! constata Harry, à présent plus intéressé par les mots de son ennemi que par ceux de son ami un instant plus tôt.

-Sur ce point-là, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Il était pourtant annoncé comme une révélation de l'année en matière de bon goût!

-Si vous avez suivi les dires de Blaise, ce n'est pas étonnant que...

-Lorsqu'on sait qu'il qualifie ce que vous faites d'incroyable, c'est sur que son sens de l'esthétisme est à revoir! rétorqua Malefoy sur un ton cassant.

-Ecoutez, ça ne me réjouit pas plus que vous d'être ici! Mais si vous n'êtes pas content, osez enfin dire à Blaise qu'il vous emmerde et partez de ce restaurant immédiatement! Ca ferait des vacances à tout le monde!

C'était dit.

Le ton était furieux et las, les paroles très réfléchies. Harry venait enfin de cracher ce qu'il pensait à la face de ce personnage et ne s'en sentait que bien mieux. Malefoy le dévisagea un instant et, à la grande surprise de Harry, lui lança un sourire amusé.

-Vous savez quoi, Potter

-Non, mais quelque chose me dit que vous avez curieusement envie de combler mon ignorance...

-Non seulement je vais prendre sur moi et ne pas vous mettre mon poing dans votre si joli visage pour m'avoir ainsi parlé, mais en plus je vais écouter ce que vous venez de me dire et partir l'esprit léger de ce trou à rat...

-Nan? Enfin, je veux dire... Vous n'étiez pas censé écouter ce que je dis... Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air!

-Aériennes ou pas, ces paroles étaient d'une grande sagesse! Sur ce, bonne fin d'ennui royal, conclut Malefoy en emportant sa veste.

Harry, ne sachant pas s'il devait en être éberlué ou amusé, le regarda partir avec la distinction qui s'imposait. Sa situation lui sauta alors aux yeux. Si lui aussi ne suivait pas l'ordre qu'il avait donné à Malefoy, il en avait encore pour des heures de torture, et se retrouverait dans une situation bien délicate lorsque Blaise lui demanderait de repasser prendre un dernier verre chez lui...

-Malefoy! Attendez, s'écria alors Harry.

-Quoi encore Potter? Au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, vous êtes dans un restaurant où les gens mangent... Cessez donc vos haussements de voix intempestive!

-Oh, oui, désolé... Mais, vous ne comptiez tout de même pas partir en me laissant entre les griffes de ce monstre?

-Vous voulez vraiment une réponse? répondit narcissiquement le jeune homme blond.

-Kidnappez-moi, ordonna Harry. Blaise ne saura jamais que je lui ai posé un lapin et...

-Un bon lapin le remettrait pourtant en place! La prochaine fois, peut-être penserait-il à ne pas manger de scampi à l'ail en entrée...

Pour Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le snob faire de l'humour, ce fut un véritable choc, choc qui lui arracha tout de même un sourire. En y repensant, Blaise était en effet un boulet à la puissance dix et Harry se demandait d'ailleurs comment Malefoy avait fait pour le supporter tant de temps...

-Bon, Potter... Par où vous habitez? J'ai là un taxi qui attend que je lui donne ma destination. Avec un peu de malheur, peut-être êtes-vous sur le même chemin, indiqua Malefoy en rehaussant la fermeture éclair de son manteau.

-Rochester Row, l'atelier de poterie et céramique au bout de la rue...

-Le truc minable à l'enseigne bleue décrépie?

-Oui, l'endroit minable, comme vous dites, avec le blason collé sur la vitrine qui le certifie comme fournisseur officiel du palais royal d'Angleterre, répondit Harry sur un ton détaché.

-Cessez de tenter de jouer à celui qui veut avoir le dernier mot et montez dans ce taxi. Vous avez de la chance, j'habite deux rues plus loin...

-Oh, feriez-vous preuve de galanterie aujourd'hui?

-Non, mais l'idée que vous puissiez mettre vous aussi du fric dans les poches d'un de ces bons à rien de chauffeur de taxi alors que nous sommes sur la même route me dégoûte. Ils sont déjà bien assez riches ainsi, si vous voulez mon avis...

-D'où l'avantage des transports en commun!

-Pour les gens peu soucieux des odeurs corporelles, peut-être...

Harry ne sourcilla pas de la remarque et rentra dans le véhicule jaune sans un mot de plus. Il veilla bien à garder le plus de distance entre lui et le corps de l'homme blond qui fixait volontairement la fenêtre couverte de buée.

Le trajet se passa dans un calme absolu qui ne dérangea pas le moins du monde les deux comparses. Tous deux s'évitèrent le plus possible et regardèrent les buldings défiler à une vitesse impressionnante. Même les embouteillages ne parvinrent pas à les sortir de leur mutisme. Il fallut que le taxi s'arrête devant l'atelier de Harry pour que Malefoy prenne la parole.

-Passons-nous des propositions à boire un verre ou autre futilités pareilles... Chez vous ou chez moi?

-Pardon? s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, vous et moi savons que la seule raison pour laquelle vous avez accepté l'invitation de Blaise, c'était pour tirer votre coup. Comme vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent qui sait respecter le silence quand il se présent et qui n'est pas du genre emmerdeur, je vous fais à mon tour la proposition...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne vais pas refuser? demanda Harry tandis que le chauffeur de taxi stationné semblait s'impatienter.

-Rien du tout et si vous le faisiez, sincèrement, ce ne serait pas une grosse perte! Alors, chez vous ou chez moi?

-Ne payons pas plus qu'il ne faut ce charmant chauffeur de taxi et arrêtons-là les frais. Mon lit est assez grand pour deux...

Aussitôt qu'il tourna la clé dans la serrure de son atelier et qu'il sentit la main froide de Malefoy se poser sur sa hanche, Harry sut qu'il avait fait une connerie.

Mais les conneries avaient parfois le merveilleux goût de la luxure...

* * *

Pas un mot.

Pas même une explication.

Juste une cruche de café encore chaude sur la table de la cuisine et des croissants frais disposés sur une assiette de porcelaine en guise de petit déjeuner...

Et des draps froids... Trop froids...

Voila ce qu'avait laissé Malefoy au petit matin alors que Harry dormait encore à poing fermé. Celui-ci avait eu quelques regrets lorsqu'il s'était éveillé seul dans son lit vide de tout corps à contempler. Aujourd'hui encore, alors que la nuit de folle passion s'effaçait peu à peu de son esprit, il arrivait à Harry de sentir dans ses draps le fantôme de cette odeur de musc et de parfum pour homme qui encensait Malefoy.

Harry n'avait pourtant eu aucun mal à retrouver son quotidien comme il l'avait laissé. S'il avait manqué d'humilité, il aurait même pu avouer que ses poteries n'en avaient jamais été plus belles. Les courbes arrondies, les galbes bien dessinés et les coloris divers à souhaits embellissaient les pots et vases qui naissaient sous ses doigts.

Même Hannah n'avait plus rien trouvé à lui redire. Certes, quelques fois, le patron semblait plongé dans ses pensées, mais repartait de plus belle par après. La dextérité de Harry pour peindre les décorations à la main n'avait jamais atteint un tel point et il était parvenu à prendre un verre en compagnie de Ron et Hermione sans faire de crise de jalousie.

Selon Harry, s'il n'avait pas touché des doigts le bonheur, alors il le frôlait largement.

Et pourtant, il y avait une fissure dans la céramique... Il était dans le petit monde de Harry des souvenirs sucrés qu'il ne parvenait à ôter de son esprit. Certes, il avait été prévenu directement qu'avec Malefoy, c'était juste une histoire d'un soir. Mais quelque chose dans son corps en redemandait avidement...

-Hannah, vous pouvez mettre préchauffer le four? J'ai une bonne centaine de pots à cuir aujourd'hui si on veut pouvoir se réapprovisionner pour le marché des arts manuels la semaine prochaine!

-Il est allumé depuis une bonne demi-heure, Harry!

-Vous ais-je déjà dit que vous étiez un ange?

-Vous ne me le direz jamais assez. Et si vous voulez mon avis, une augmentation est le meilleur moyen de faire passer le message...

-Augmentez le nombre de mes acheteurs et on en reparlera! répondit Harry en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

-Pour cela, je peux peut-être vous aider, intervint alors une voix inconnue.

Etonné et pensant avoir déjà entendu ladite voix, Harry s'empressa de s'essuyer les mains couvertes de terre avant de se retourner pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Lorsqu'il reconnut une personne qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire des yeux ronds comme les vases qu'il modelait tous les jours.

-Blaise! s'exclama-t-il. Que faites-vous ici?

-Je ne suis pas ici pour vous demander des comptes au sujet de la soirée du mois dernier, n'ayez crainte, le rassura l'homme noir. Mais un de mes collaborateurs est tombé sous le charme de vos créations en céramique et je suis venu vous proposer un contrat bien plus juteux que celui qui vous liait auparavant avec mon père...

-Pourquoi votre collaborateur n'est pas venu lui-même? Et pourquoi n'ais-je plus le contact premier avec votre père?

-N'êtes-vous pas au courant? Mon père et celui de Drago se sont retirés des affaires la semaine dernière. Nous reprenons les rênes de la société. Et c'est d'ailleurs Drago lui-même qui vous a proposé comme un de nos créateurs principaux?

-Malefoy? s'étonna Harry.

-Exactement, acquiesça Blaise. Et vous comprendrez dès lors pourquoi il ne s'est pas présenté lui-même. Mais pour être franc, Drago m'a bel et bien accompagné. Il est dans votre boutique mais avait tellement peur de vous revoir qu'il a tenu à ce que je monte à l'atelier seul...

-Il est donc inenvisageable que je vous laisse parler affaire avec mon employée pendant que je vais m'assurer que Malefoy ne casse rien au magasin?

-Ce serait d'une incroyable déconvenue, en effet. Ne prenez donc pas trop de temps...

-J'en ai pour dix minutes, moins s'il monte sur ses grands chevaux et refuse de me parler...

-Parce que bien sûr, si vous allez le voir, c'est pour parler, fit ironiquement Blaise.

-Je ne me permettrait pas le contraire, conclut Harry avant de descendre le petit escalier en colimaçon qui reliait l'atelier au magasin principal.

Là, la silhouette menue de Drago Malefoy inspectait une à une les créations de Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire nostalgique en regardant le corps dont il rêvait toujours lui tourner le dos comme s'il était un parfait inconnu. Harry hésita un instant à rebrousser chemin et laisser leur aventure là où ils l'avaient finie mais se décida enfin à signaler sa présence par un toussotement léger.

-Oh, Potter...

-Malefoy, je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt dans l'atelier minable à l'enseigne bleue décrépie...

-Faut croire que c'est le blason qui certifie que tu es un fournisseur officiel du palais qui m'a décidé du contraire...

-Pour être franc, je ne leur ai jamais fourni qu'une vasque de fleurs il y a de cela deux ans. Mais le blason assure une réputation assez confortable...

-Personnellement, aller dans un magasin qui fourni des vieilles choses démodées à une vieille femme toute aussi démodée ne m'inspirerait pas confiance, répondit Malefoy en caressant le galbe d'un vase vernis. Mais il y a des chauvins partout...

-Quelque chose me dit que si vous êtes venu ici aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour parler du blason, fit remarquer Harry.

-Effectivement. Je suis venu vous proposer un contrat. Mais Blaise l'expliquerait tout aussi bien que moi, vous savez...

-Quand avez-vous cessé de me prendre pour un incapable?

-Je dois certainement être passé un jour par hasard devant votre vitrine... Ou alors peut-être le fait que nous ayons couché ensemble n'est pas une coïncidence, allez savoir!

-En parlant de cette nuit-là, je m'étonne de savoir que Blaise ne vous en a pas tenu rigueur.

-Il n'a plutôt pas intérêt, quand on sait qu'il est mon nouveau coéquipier. Et puis je lui ai fait croire que vous étiez un mauvais coup, il n'a eu que peu de regret!

-C'était le cas?

-Voyons, Potter. Vous et moi savons que je ne serais pas dans ce magasin aujourd'hui si c'était le cas!

-Pourquoi n'avoir pas daigné monter me voir, dans ce cas?

-Parce que je savais que vous descendriez. Blaise était de mèche pour vous faire croire que je vous évitais alors que vous éloigner de tout regard indiscret était mon but premier!

-C'est plutôt réussi, remarqua Harry en ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder sur le corps qui, un jour, le domina. Et pourquoi m'avoir mis à l'écart, dans ce cas?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua l'homme blond en faisant face à Harry.

-Dans ce cas, vous ne voyez aucun problème à ce que nous rejoignions Hannah et Blaise en haut et que nous discutions enfin du fameux contrat?

Malefoy ne sut que répondre à cette tirade. Bien sûr, il avait préparé tout un discours à sortir mais soudain, le ridicule de tout ceci lui sauta aux yeux. Il n'avait rien à faire dans la vie de Harry et de ses ongles salis par la terre, pas plus que dans cet atelier poussiéreux... Alors, au lieu de ruiner sa réputation en de longues déclarations insipides, Malefoy préféra se taire et accepta la proposition de retourner près de son collègue, à contrecoeur.

Mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. S'il avait bien retenu une chose de sa courte relation avec Malefoy, c'était qu'un peu de franchise valait mieux que des tergiversations. Harry fit donc une chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il cessa ses paroles en l'air et déclara de bout en blanc:

-Et sinon, Malefoy. Vous et moi savons que si vous êtes venu aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement pour tirer votre coup. Alors, ce soir... Chez toi ou chez moi?

* * *

_"Bienvenue chez nous!" affichait la large banderole décorant l'entrée du petit appartement nouvellement re-décoré. L'un des deux hommes, une valise dans ses mains, observa un instant le nouvel espace qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Petit mais accueillant, teinté de couleurs chaude et merveilleusement assorties, l'endroit correspondait en tous points aux caractéristiques d'un "chez soi" cosy à souhaits._

_-C'est superbe, Potter! Tu as tout ré-agencé toi-même? C'est totalement incroyable!_

_-Tu aimes, c'est vrai? J'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile pour toi de vivre au truc minable à l'enseigne bleue décrépie si ledit truc était un peu moins minable. Mais si ça ne te plait pas, Malefoy, on peut touj..._

_Deux lèvres sucrées le coupèrent dans ses divagations et vinrent voler avec douceur un baiser au potier. Celui-ci ne put que répondre à celui-ci et fondit littéralement lorsque la bouche étrangère s'entrouvrit pour lui laisser libre accès. Au grand malheur de Harry, Malefoy mit fin à leur échange..._

_-Tu es certain que ça te plait?_

_Malefoy lui sourit simplement et déclara, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau:_

_-Par pitié, Potter... Tais-toi!_

* * *

_**The fin...**_


End file.
